Why me?
by NJ7009
Summary: My first fanfic. Fabian is a boy of many secrets but when his parents visits for a week his most dark secret is reveled what will happen? I dont own anything apart from my OC's. Please review. Rated T.
1. The Past

**Hay this is my first fanfic so take it easy on me if you**

**like /don't like this story please review it means a lot thanks **

_10 years ago….._

Fabian POV

"FABIAN GET DOWN HERE NOW" yelled my father.

I trembled I didn't want to get beaten again.

Slowly I made my way down the wooden steps and walked into the living room and there stood my father with an angry glint in his eyes, in his left hand I saw he held a whip. Slowly I got onto my knees and got ready for what was coming my way.

I knew that the daily beating was going to begin; my father raised the whip high into the air and brought it down hard on my back I squealed in agony before he raised the whip above his head again ready to strike me once more…..

_Now_

Fabian POV

I sat bolt upright in bed, I was breathing hard and was covered in sweat. Standing over me was my roommate Mick.

"Are you alright mate?" he asked he clearly must of heard my squeals of agony and had come over to see if I was okay.

"Yeah" I lied "Just a bad dream that's all" Every night I keep seeing the memories I had as a child, horrible memories, they haunted my dreams and keep reminding me of the past events of my life, my life back home.

Mick gave me an unconvinced look but seemed to let the matter drop before exiting the room and heading for the living room.

I shook my head as if I was trying to banish those awful memories and hobbled out of bed before following Mick to the living room.


	2. Phone Calls

**This chapter is properly one of the worst but it needs to be here. More will happen in later chapters I dont own anything **

**Please review**

Mick POV

The living room was bursting with life,

"How long the pancakes going to be Trud's" yelled Jerome, clearly getting rather impatient.

"Same as 10 seconds ago 5 minutes" replied Trudy in her normal cherry tone Trudy never lost her patience.

I saw Fabian sit next to Nina and Patricia and then started talking about something random I think it was ancient Egypt.

Im worried about Fabian every night I see him having properly the worst dreams possible maybe I should tell someone.

I was just considering it when Trudy came in with a plate high with pancakes.

I lunged forwards along with Jerome and Alfie before grabbing two pancakes. Before the others grabbed a pancake at a more normal speed

I was half way through the second pancake when Victor walked in with his normal angry look.

We all went silent as we waited for what he was going say "Phone call for Mr Rutter" he said.

Fabian looked rather confused by this but he did follow Victor into the hallway before Victor gestured to the seat next to the ancient rotary phone

Fabian POV

I sat down in the faded green chair before picking up the phone.

"Hello I said confused

"Hello Fabian it's your father" replied the man on the other end of the phone

I nearly fell of the chair when I heard his voice and I knew what would happen if I annoyed him now so I replied as sweetly as I could.

"Is everything okay sir" I said forcing the horror out of my voice.

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you that we are coming to pick you up on Monday"

I froze what was I going to do

"What you cant" I began before my dad snapped

"Fabian im your father and im the boss of you. You know what I will do if you dissobey me so shut up" he yelled.

I was shaking now and I knew it was useless to argue with him.

"Umm… Okay will Hannah be joining us?" I swallowed changing the subject. Hannah was my twin sister and helps me out whenever dad tries to hit me

"Indeed we will see you on Monday" said my dad before he hung up the phone.

Great my dad was now angry at me that will be a hard slap with the whip.

I know my mum wouldnt stop him she was the one to give me emotional abuse. God I dreaded visiting them horrible people again.

I put the phone back on the stand and just sat there for a moment,

What was I going to do? Today was Saturday thats only three days from now.

Eventually I walked back into the living room and I was the centre of attention.

"Who was it Fabian?" asked Patricia

I swallowed before saying "My dad he's coming to pick me up on Monday"

Mick was the only one that heard the fear in my voice.

**What will happen once Fabian's parents visit? **

**Will secrets be revealed?**


	3. The Worst Nightmare

**This is the third chapter wow 2 chapters in one day im happy with that. I know that the chapters are rather small but by them being small it means the quicker they are finished and published. Please review you dont know how much it means to me. I don't own anything apart from my OC's**

Fabian POV

It was Sunday night the stars twinkled in the night sky and all was silent in the house except for me…

The nightmare began the second I fell asleep. I was standing in front of my father and I recognised it as the night I received my first punishment, and the first is always the worst.

My father was glaring at a 3 year old me in his right hand he held a rope

"You ugly piece of filth" he screamed before he tied me to the leg of the kitchen table that he had put 6 full sized drink bottles onto.

Being only 3 that was a loud of weight for me and I couldn't move I just sat there scared for what was coming next.

My father picked up a knife from the kitchen drawer and aimed it directly for my knee.

I squirmed in an attempt to get free but it was useless I just wasn't strong enough and then I felt it, the sharp knife piercing my skin ….

Mick POV

A blood curled scream woke me up and I instantly knew where the scream came from,

Fabian was breathing hard, and was flecked with sweat but it was the sheer look of terror in his eyes that scared me the most something was clearly wrong.

I got up and sat on the end of his bed "Okay mate you have been having nightmares for weeks now what's bothering you?" I demanded it was horrible to see him so frightened. Yet not know why.

Fabian didn't reply at first but I could tell by his expression he really wanted to.

"I don't know" he said eventually looking down.

Why was he being like this? I was just about to question him when he lay down once more and closed his eyes attempting to sleep.

I took this as he didnt want to talk about it and walked over to bed before clambering in as I closed my eyes I kept hearing his whimpers of terror from his awful nightmares.


	4. First Impressions

**Hello me again in this chapter Fabians parents arrive and it also gives Nina's point of view of them.**

**PLEASE Review and I would like to thank **

**Daughter of Hades 14, Rms12, Fabes999 and Ganina. Marie for reviewing the story **

Fabian POV

This was it Monday morning in one hour my "dear" parents were going to be arriving and making me suffer the pain I have to live with all my life.

I sighed, my eyelids felt heavy and I yawned loudly. After very little sleep last night not only did I have the abuse my parents to worry about but staying awake, I had fallen asleep once on the sofa when a colleague of my father visited and my back hasn't been quite the same since.

My head was dropped slightly as I entered the living room, in there was Mick, Mara and Nina.

Nina was sitting on the table whilst Mick and Mara were cuddled up together on the sofa. I could see Mick's eyes were slowly shutting not that I was shocked after he had spent the night trying to get me to tell him what my nightmares were about.

I went over to the table and sat next to Nina and started talking about going to the movies when I come back. I suppose that is something to look forward to.

Eventually the others entered the dining room as well but by then it was 8:10 am according to the grandfather clock my parents were due to arrive at 9:00 am but at 8:37am the doorbell rang.

"Their Early" I mumbled but not loud enough for anyone to here

I heard Victor leave his office and went to answer the door. Students were not allowed to answer the door to anyone.

I heard him greeting my parents and I even heard him greeting my sister before he walked into the living room and said "Mr Rutter your parents are here" I reluctantly walked into the hallway to greet my parents.

Nina POV

We all followed Fabian into the hallway and by the front door stood three people,

The man I guessed to be Fabians dad was very tall and had thick, short blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He wore a short sleeved red tee shirt and also wore a pair of faded blue jeans.

His expression however scared me his eyes seemed to be filled with hatred and annoyance of this place and this made me take an instant dislike to him.

The woman next to him was completely different she had long brown hair and brown eyes along with a pretty complexion. She was rather small and only came up to Fabians chin.

She wore a white sundress with yellow flowers all over it and around her waist she wore a thin, brown, leather belt.

On her face she wore a large smile but I couldn't help but feel it was fake by the look in her eyes it resembled that of her husband and I took a dislike to her too.

The third person however was similar to the mother with long brown hair and brown eyes; she was about the exact same height as Fabian and had many dainty freckles over her nose and cheek bones.

I guessed she was Hannah, Fabians' twin because despite the difference in gender they were actually rather similar in some aspects.

I took an instant like to her. I didn't understand why maybe it was her similarities to Fabian, but I think it was more of her shyness I could tell that she was a shy character just by looking at her she was even more shy than Fabian.

Fabian POV

Hannah almost instantly ran up to give me a hug she has always been like that. As she hugged me I hugged her back it lasted about 5 seconds before we pulled apart,

Behind her still standing at the doorway stood my mother and father, I could see instantly my mum was giving her friendly smile yet kept giving me glares filled with hatred. My dad didn't even attempt to hide it. He didn't care,

"Fabian" yelled my mother before she too came up to give me a tight hug I knew that was a front as well after all my mum gave me emotional abuse always jerking at my self esteem and making me self conscious.

I suppose that is why Im so shy as Im worried about what people will do I suppose that's what to expect when you have two abusive parents.

My father didn't greet me at all he just stood there and let my mum do the whole _I love you Fabian _scene.

Then Trudy called from the kitchen "Breakfast everyone"

I think the others noticed I was a little to fast to get away from my parents and into the living room and I knew then this is where all the questions were going to be asked by my parents and if I give the wrong answers I would pay the price…

**PS I dont own anything except my OC's**


	5. Awkward Breakfasts

**Hay this is the next chapter I know its small but il put in the next chapter in about 2 hours time Id like to thank all you people who reviewed and It really made me smile and please keep reviewing :-) I dont own anything but my OCs**

Fabian POV

We only just sat down before the questions began but it wasn't my parents or sister who asked the first one, to my surprise it was Jerome the same boy who normally couldn't give a hoot about my family life.

"I don't think I have met you before?" he said as we sat there in an awkward silence.

"That's because we don't visit often but we would love to spend more time with our lovely children" my mum said flashing a smile. I knew really my mum couldn't stand me but of course she wasn't about to let that on.

"Hmmm… yes Lillian we would love to spend more time together but of course an education is very important and boarding schools are filled with great learning facilities-" my dad piped in before I interrupted him saying

"And that's why me and my sister are in boarding schools isn't it dad" I said sarcastically fixing my father a glare. I knew I was going to pay the price for it later but I couldn't help it.

My father returned the glare "Yes and not only that but it teaches that when you misbehave you will have to suffer the consequences" he said through gritted teeth.

I got the hint by now, I once again was going to get beaten and by the looks of it, I will properly have a scar to remind me of it I was suddenly dreading more than ever to be spending a week with these awful people.

After that no one really spoke and after a really awkward breakfast I went to my room to pack but after about 5 minutes My father entered the room…

Mick POV 

I have never been to a more awkward dinner in my life. The words spoken were only from Jerome, Fabian and his mother and father and even now I could see that Fabian and his dad don't get on.

I was surprised by this, I know that this is the first time I have ever met his parents and Fabian talks very little about his life back where he lives but I always assumed that was more to do with homesickness than his father.

I was deep in thought when I heared Mr Rutter getting up from the dining room chair and I instantly spun round and watched him head for mine and Fabians room.

I knew I shouldn't and that it is rude to eavesdrop but I couldn't help myself and slowly I got up from the sofa and headed for my bedroom.

Mr Rutter had entered the room by now and so as I quietly walked to the room door I didn't have to worry about hiding from Fabians father.

Sadly however Mr Rutter had closed the wooden door so I couldn't see what was going on, but the doors weren't too thick so I could easily hear their conversation.

As I pressed by ear up against the door I quickly realised Fabian and his father were in the middle of an argument.

**I couldnt resist a good cliffhanger **

**Like I said at the begining the next chapter will be up in about 2 hours time :-)**


	6. Revealed

**Here it is the next chapter. This chapter does reference to drugs and there are two drug misuses. I own nothing but my OCs. Please Please Please review**

Fabian POV

The second my father entered the room we started to argue. It started by him yelling at me for being rude to him at breakfast.

"You need to learn to give respect to those who are older than you" he yelled at one point but I simply replied by saying.

"And you need to taking drugs" The second I said it I regretted it. My father went rather red in the face, he was furious.

My father had been an alcoholic ever since I could remember most nights he would drink up to 5 bottles of beer and normally that would be when he abused me.

The night he tied me to the leg of the kitchen table and stabbed my knee. He had drunk the full 5 bottles but normally he drinks 2.

My father, still fuming over what I said had a look in his eyes that made me instantly feel afraid.

He grabbed a bat that was on the wall at Mick's side and pulled it of the brackets. Causing the door to open a little.

He then lunged at me before covering my mouth. I wasn't expecting this and the moment he covered my mouth I realised what he was going to do.

He was going to hit me with the bat but he was covering my mouth so no one could hear me scream.

I was only too right he raised the bat high above his head and brought it down hard on my leg.

The pain was unreal I instantly let out a yell of pain but my father was still covering my mouth and so only I heard the muffled scream.

I felt hot tears welling up in my eyes and I struggled to keep them in, I was not about to cry in front of my father.

My father after what seemed like an eternity removed his hand from my mouth before reaching into his pocket and pulled out a white tablet that looked a little like Paracetamol.

I knew instantly what it was however. They were sleeping pills.

When I was little to keep me quiet after he hit or yelled at me my father would give me a pill and that would make me fall asleep for an hour or two.

My father then said in a hushed tone "If you know what's good for you" before thrusting his hand towards me.

Slowly I took the pill out of his hand before shoving it into my mouth and swallowed.

The pill itself was tasteless but was extremely powerful.

I had only just swallowed before I felt its effects I suddenly felt really tired and a little dizzy.

It only took about 30 seconds before I was fast asleep on my bed.

Mick POV

I couldn't believe what I had just seen; when Mr Rutter had stolen the bat from the wall the door had opened slightly and that had allowed me to watch the whole spectacle.

I was stunned I couldn't believe Fabian was a victim to abuse.

**There you have it another chapter please review next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. What to do?

**I tried my best to get a chapter up regarding Rms12 review. **

**Hope you like it **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

**P.S I know this is defonatly one of the shortest chapters but I really wanted a cliffhanger :-)**

Mick POV 

What am I going to do? The question was driving me nuts. I have to check and see if Fabian is okay but if I walk in now, Mr Rutter will be suspicious of me.

So I decided to go to the living room and wait intill Mr Rutter left the room.

It turned out I didn't have to wait long however, Mr Rutter left the room within seconds after I had sat back down in the ancient living room chair.

After about 5 minutes, I told Mara who was sitting next to me that I needed to get something in my room and hastily got up from the chair and walked to my room, so fast that I didn't even hear her reply.

As I expected when I entered the room Fabian was still fast asleep on his bed, I walked over to him,

Mr Rutter had been smart enough to put his leg under the cover which I pulled back to check his leg. You could easily notice blood stains all over the cloth of his jeans. I ignored it and continued on intill I was next to his shoulder.

"Fabian" I said shaking him gently no reply,

"Fabian" I tried again shaking him harder this time still no reply,

"Fabian!" I yelled but only loud enough so that the others couldn't hear

This time I heard him murmur "Be quiet" before he once again fell back asleep

I breathed a sigh of relief, I knew then I was going to have to tell someone about this abuse situation.

Then I realised there was only one person I could reveal Fabians' secret too, only one who would know what do.

**Once again there's a cliff hanger next chapter will be up tomorrow. **


	8. Planning

**This chapter was very hard to write as I had a couple of ways the story could work out but I have gone with this one. We are coming to the last few chapters now and I know the story is going to be short but my later fanfics will be longer.**

**Im loving all the reviews from you guys so far and I would like to thank Daughter of Hades 14, Rms 12 and Sibunaforever69 for your many reviews and all you other reviewers for reviewing but I couldn't fit you all in and please keep reviewing I really want to reach 20 :-)**

Mick POV

If only one person in the world would be able to help me it would be Nina, the girl was the love of Fabian's life and knew more about him than he did, so I took a deep breath and entered the living room, my eyes scanning the room for the girl.

However as I was doing this Mr Rutter approached me from behind and tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped in fright and spun around to look at him, he gave me a sort of look as if he knew that I knew about this abuse situation, his mouth went into a large smirk at this

"Your Mike arnt you?" he said continuing to smirk

"Mick" I said flatly fixing him a glare if anyone would abuse their own child was surely a monster

"Mick you seem to be the nosy type I just fought I would warn you about getting involved in peoples business…people could get hurt" his smirk got wider at the look of fear on my face.

He was threatening me, the man walked past me at that point and I was able to catch a scent of alcohol wafting around him. How did he find out that I knew?

Then it hit me, when he was abusing Fabian he must of seen me looking through the door it was the only way unless he was telepathic which I thought was very unlikely.

After standing there for a moment I went back to the mission at hand, finding Nina after a quick scan of the living room and kitchen in which I had no luck I trooped up the stairs and into her room where I found her sitting on her bed reading a book with a dark blue cover. As I entered she dropped the book and glanced up at me.

"Is everything okay Mick?" she asked with a smile not noticing that I was shaking,

"Nina I need your help with something it's to do with Fabian" as I said Fabian her eyes went wide with concern

"Why is Fabian okay" she said her not taking her eyes of me

"Im afraid not" I said not daring to meet her glance "There is something I have to tell you it all started when Fabian was packing…"

And so I told her all about how I had seen Mr Rutter hit Fabian with a bat and then giving him pills to make him sleep.

She didn't say a single word as I told the story and once I finished she sat there with a look of horror on her face.

We sat there for a long time in an awkward silence before eventually she said the words I was dying to hear "Okay I have a plan" she grinned before adding "But we are going to need help or we will be too late"

**So what is Nina's plan?**

**Will they complete the plan before Fabian leaves with his parents?**


	9. The Plan?

**Hayy heres the next chapter. Im loving the reviews and please keep them coming I own nothing but my OCs**

Mick POV

So what help did Nina have in mind I wasn't sure but he first thing on my mind was the plan.

When I asked Nina it she simply replied by saying

"Just one more minute when I have got the people to help us then I will tell you my plan" and that once again brought me back to who was these people she had in mind, it turned out I didn't have to wait long.

As we reached the living room she gestured to Patricia, Alfie and Amber and they got out of their chairs and walked up to the door to greet Nina.

"What's up" said Alfie

"Yea you look worried" exclaimed Amber taking in the look on her friends face.

"Ummm... we can get back to that later but I have something to tell you…"

And so Nina and I told they story on how I had seen Mr Rutter abuse Fabian, how he found out I knew and that Nina had a plan.

When we finished the story, Amber looked like she was going to explode.

"OHHH THAT'S IT IM GOING TO GET THAT EVIL-" Amber began but Nina had rushed forward to cover her mouth to stop her yelling. Mara and Hannah both turned to look at her but said nothing.

Then I leaned forward slightly and whispered in her ear "Nina has a plan don't worry we are going to help Fabian"

I saw her blush slightly and this made me blush too after my breakup with Mara my feeling for the blonde haired girl had returned but I felt like she would turn me down, after all I did dump her quiet harshly and I was positive she would take any opportunity she could to humiliate me for revenge.

"So anyway" Nina said "I need to tell you all the plan" she gave a mischievous smile and began to tell the plan.

_Plan_

_If they told the police that Fabian was an abuse case and they turned out wrong they would be in BIG trouble and also they are going to need proof that Fabian is an abuse case_

_So they are going to need to catch Mr Rutter in the act and to do that they were going to need a video camera. _

_Someone will steal the video camera from Victor's office and then someone would have to put the camera somewhere in Mick's and Fabians' room where it can see all the abuse yet not get spotted. _

_Next they were going to have to get Mr Rutter to abuse Fabian, that was going to be the hardest part as they needed to find a way to get Mr Rutter angry at Fabian and they were going to be the ones responsible for Fabian getting hit. _

_Finally once all this was completed they could report to the police with he information and get Mr Rutter arrested._

The plan was simple but could work, however timing was tight and if they took to long they would be too late and Fabian would be forced to spend a week with those horrid people.

**Hope you liked this chapter, I know the chapters are a little boring but in the next chapters its going to get more interesting. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Will you help us?

**Hayy heres the next chapter im loving the reviews this is more of a filler chapter but the next chapter will be more interesting I promise**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING**

Fabian POV

I was awoken to Nina shaking my shoulder,

I opened my blurry eyes and looked straight at her. Why was I in bed? Oh I remember my father had given me a sleep pill.

Slowly everything came back to me, including my leg. I sat up slowly and looked directly at her. Something was wrong

"What's the matter?" I asked, I was surprised at how pained my voice was.

"I … I …know …Fabian" she mumbled her eyes were full of hurt. "I know you're an abuse case"

I was shocked by this, how did she find out?

"I don't know what you're talking about" I lied

"Please don't try lying" she said looking directly into my eyes "Why didn't you tell me?"

I gave a sigh of defeat "How did you find out?" I demanded, I was so angry and frustrated that she had found out that I struggled not to yell at her.

"Mick saw you dad beat you earlier" her eyes looked dull and depressed "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't want anyone to get involved" I said "If I told someone I knew they would want to do something I didn't want that-"I was cut of by Nina sobbing

"Why did you put yourself through that" she cried "I cant stand the idea of you getting hurt but.. but" she took a deep breath between her sobbing before she continued

"But I know you must get hurt if I want to help you"

Then she told me her plan, she continued to cry as she said it but that didn't stop her.

Once she had finished, I could now see what she meant when she told me that I needed to get hurt for her to help me, the plan was good but I really didn't want to get hit by my father again, especially since he had given me a bloody leg just 2 hours ago.

We sat there for a moment in agenising silence, not daring to look at one another.

When Nina did eventually speak her voice sounded full of determination and hope "So will you do it"

I looked straight at her as I gave my answer, I just didn't know how she would react

"No" my face was expressionless as I told her but her face looked utterly defeated, "Im sorry-"I began before she burst into fits of tears and ran out the door.

Nina POV

I can't believe he won't help us, that stupid moron I ran up the stairs and into my room where Mick and the Sibuna gang (bar Fabian) were either sitting on mine or Amber's bed.

They looked shocked that he refused to help,

"Why doesn't he let us help him?" Patricia said

"Because he is an idiot" Amber commented whilst handing Nina a tissue for her tears.

"Maybe it's because his father is physicic" a voice said everyone instantly looked at the door and there stood Fabian. He looked a little upset too but he wasn't crying.

"My father is physicic" he repeated

"That explains a lot" Mick said, and I realised he was right I remembered that Mick had said that his father knew that he knew. It all makes sense

"It's not safe my father is a horrible man someone will get hurt" Fabian said he looked like he was going to cry yet he didn't

At that he turned on his heels and left the room,

I knew he was right about someone being hurt but did Fabian have to go through with the pain.

I ran into the hall and called out to Fabian, he was only just about to exit the hallway when I called out to him.

He spun around to look at me "I don't care if I get hurt Fabian" I said quietly "You need to help us help you"

He looked down as he said the wonderful word "Ok"


	11. Time to Get Sneeky

**Yay 20 reviews woop woop thanks so much to those who have reviewed and please keep doing so. Anyways here is the next chapter it is the longest by far and I really liked writing this chapter and hope you like it.**

**PS I own nothing but my OCs**

Normal POV (For the first time ever :-O )

The first step of the plan was to steal the camera from Victor's office. This was Alfie and Amber's job, while Patricia and Mick were trying to find somewhere to hide the camera and Nina talked to Fabian about how to get his father to beat him**(strange thing to be talking about I know but) **Amber and Alfie made their way up the wooden steps and stood just outside Victor's office

"How are we going to get him out of there?" Amber wondered aloud apon noticing Victor was in his office.

Then a large grin came across Alfie's face

"I got a plan but you have to be quick" Alfie said, Amber nodded at this and watched as Alfie walked up to the office door and knocked it three times

"Enter" Victor yelled he was doing something to Corbeare, maybe he was painting him?

Alfie walked right up to the desk before grabbing the black bird by its throat and pulling the bird out of Victor's grasp before running out of the office.

"LEWIS GET BACK HERE NOW" Victor got up from his chair and began to chase Alfie down the stairs and into the living room.

Amber took her chance and ran into the office before scanning the room for the camera, where is it?

She started to panic as she realised she couldn't find it. She scanned the room again.

The shouts from downstairs signalled to her that Victor had caught Alfie. But she still hadn't even found the camera.

Then she saw it besides a stuffed squirrel. She breathed a sigh of relief as she grabbed the camera and was about to leave the office when she saw Victor right at the end of the hallway.

Luckily he hadn't spotted her so she hit the ground and hid at the side of the desk.

She then heard him open the office door in his right hand he held Corbeare, he then walked over to his desk before sitting down in the office chair placing Corbeare carefully on the desk as he sat.

Unfortunately, Victor had shut the door behind him. What was she going to do? She sat there as he continued his work on Corbeare praying that he would not spot her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Mick are you helping or eating?" Patricia complained, they didn't have long to complete this plan and Mick was eating a muffin on his bed as Patricia looked around for somewhere to place the camera.

"At the moment...Eating" Mick smirked before taking another large bite out of the muffin

Patricia ignored him as she looked around the room for somewhere to put the camera.

"There's no where it can go" Patricia groaned before collapsing on the bed.

Mick gave a sigh of defeat "You're right, it's a shame we can't just attach it to the room"

A smile appeared on Patricia's face as he said that "That's it you're a genius Mick" she said whilst sitting up

Mick grinned at this "I am a genius aren't I even smarter than you"

"Don't push it" Patricia warned

"Okay so now we just have to wait for the camera" Mick said,

Patricia just nodded

X-X-X-X-X-X

Amber continued to sit there as Victor petted and talked about random thing with the bird, like how all the kids in the house were imbeciles and the Cup of Ankh, Victor was clearly very attached to the stuffed bird.

Then the phone rang, Victor picked up the green phone before saying "Hello"

Amber could hear the other voice on the line and struggled to suppress her laughter as she heard the voice

"HEEEEELLLLOOO Victor I was just wondering if you minded that I used your tooth brush to clean the toilets" Alfie's voice rang out of the telephone

"LEWIS YOUR ON TOILET DUTY FOR A WEEK" Victor yelled down the receiver.

He then got out of his seat and headed for the door before opening it, walking through, slamming it shut and headed downstairs to murder Alfie.

Amber waited intill she could no longer hear Victor's footsteps before running out of the office.

Once she was out she gave a sigh of relief before heading for Fabian and Mick's room.

"That…Was…So …Close" she thought as she walked down the stairs.

She just reached the bottom step when she heared Victor yelling at Alfie in the living room, she owed Alfie big time.

Amber knocked before entering Fabian and Mick's room and as she entered Patricia grabbed the camera out of her grasp before hopping onto Fabian's bed and began trying to nail the camera to the ceiling,

It was easier than they originally though, Mick, after coming up with the idea of attaching the camera to the ceiling had drilled four holes into the roof.

It was a wonder how nobody heared

After several attempts of nailing the camera to the ceiling Patricia managed to somehow nail the camera into place and then realised that unless you knew it was there it was hard to notice.

The three of them then headed to Nina and Amber's room where they were going to discuss how to get Fabian's dad angry.

**Hope you liked it ohh and I almost forgot I have started a new story and please could you check it out ant tell me what you think thx**


	12. Foolish Children

**This is a VERY sad chapter but is necessary **

**Hope you like it though**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review**

**P.S I own nothing but my OCs**

Fabian POV

After 5 minutes of talking about how to get my father angry at me with the guys we had come up with a couple of ideas but they all sounded really obvious like telling my father he was an idiot.

In the 20 minutes that followed we still had no idea on how to get my father angry and it not be obvious.

Then Mick came up with a great idea to tell him to quit drugs, my father does get really angry when I mention his addiction to alcohol.

Then Nina came up with the idea to say that I had told the 5 of them. Patricia and Alfie came up with some great ideas and even Amber at one point.

As we added more to the idea, Nina grabbed her notebook and biro of the bedside table next to her bed and began to write the plan down. When we had finished our brainstorm the page Nina had been writing in read

_ How to get Fabian's dad angry_

_Put camera on record_

_Nina, Mick, Amber, Alfie and Patricia find Fabian's father_

_Ask him "Are you an alcoholic?"_

_If he says no say "Fabian told us you were"_

_Then walk away_

_Hopefully Fabians dad will enter Fabian's room and hit him _**(Strange think to hope for put its my plan)**

_Take recording and report to police_

_Fabian's father gets arrested _

The plan was good but I was suddenly very afraid, I was going to get hit again.

My father can and has done some terrible things, things that you wont even see in your worst nightmare.

Nina noticed me sitting there rather tense she walked over to me and rubbed my back for comfort.

If I am honest it didn't help much but it was nice to know that she wanted to help me.

Patricia got up off Amber's bed and walked over to Nina's computer she was typing something on the keyboard and began to test the camera.

Luckily it was working fine, Mick walked to the door twisted the door knob and the door swung open.

He turned and gave me a comforting smile before gesturing to the door. I took a deep breath and stood up from the bed and followed the others out the door.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Nina POV

The plan was now officially underway, even though the plan said that all of us (bar Fabian) got Fabian's dad angry. It was only me, Mick and Patricia that actually went.

Alfie and Amber were monitoring the video camera upstairs, as we walked into the living room I began to feel nervous.

This was a very risky plan and we all knew it. If Fabian's father figured out we were trying to get him angry our plan would fail there, it was also risky because we were risking Fabian's well being.

I shook all this out of my head and began to search the room with Mr Rutter; strangely it was only him and Mrs Rutter in there.

We approached him with our faces full of curiosity

"Hayy Mr Rutter" Mick said forcing a smile

"Hello Mike" he said he had a smirk spread across his face

Mick ignored this and quickly said "I never knew you were an alcoholic"

Mr Rutter's smirk disappeared from his face "Where did you get that from?" he asked

"Fabian" Patricia replied "He said you are alcoholic"

Mr Rutter seemed angry at this "Well i'm not so why don't you mind your own business" he yelled.

We walked out of the living room and ran upstairs at that point Amber and Alfie were staring down at the laptop screen.

When we entered they didn't even give us a greeting they were too busy staring at the monitor.

The image showed Fabian lying on his bed reading a book with a yellow cover; the title read _The Legends of Egypt._

He seemed rather calm but even the video camera couldn't see he was shaking….

Mr Rutter POV

That stupid child, he thinks he could run to his friends for help? He may of forgotten i'm physicic and I know he's videoing his room as we speak and it seems fitting I would give something for his friends.

I walked into the kitchen and began searching the drawer's intill I found the cutlery I reached in and pulled out the biggest and sharpest knife, I grinned, that vermin was really going to pay

Fabian POV

My dad walked into the room, his face had a large smirk spread right across it, and in his left hand he held a knife.

I pushed myself to the very top of my bed, I knew what was going to happen, my father locked the door using the knife. before he turned to me again his eyes were filled with happiness.

"The road ends here Fabian" he grinned, he pulled his arm with the knife back before thrusting it forwards into my stomach

I screamed so loud even the people in the school building could hear it, I felt blood in my mouth and my life flashed before my eyes, the prom, first day at the school, my first beating…

My dad smiled one last time before he ran to the window using the knife he smashed it and ran...

I lay there, tears streamed down my face. I was really going to die; I took one last breath before everything faded to black.

Nina POV

"FABIAN" I screamed at the monitor

We all sprant downstairs to the outside of Fabian's door. Mick started hitting it with his fists in an attempt to break it down but it was no use, it was still locked.

It wasn't long till the other members of the house were wondering what was going on

"What's happened?" asked Jerome when he and the others stared at Mick trying to break the door down.

"FABIAN HAS BEEN STABBED" I screamed at him the tears weren't stopping anytime soon

At that point Mara and Trudy ran to call the police and an ambulance, whilst Jerome and Alfie joined in with trying to break the door down.

After what seemed like an eternity the three of them managed to create a small hole in the door, that's when the ambulance showed up they squeezed through the small gap and checked Fabian for signs of life.

"He's still breathing" a woman announced to the other two paramedics

"He needs to get to hospital NOW"

So they loaded Fabian onto a stretcher before they carried him into an ambulance and swiftly left the scene.

**A very sad and dramatic chapter so here's te questions for the chapter**

**Will Fabian Survive?**

**Will they catch his father?**


	13. Fabian wake up!

**This is the final chapter of the story . But there is a chance for a sequel, read the chapter and all will come clear **

**Please review I'm on 28 reviews and if I reached 30 that would be a great achievement**

**P.S I own nothing but the plot and OCs**

Fabian POV

"I think he's waking up" a unfamiliar voice said, through the darkness,

"Fabian … Fabian wake up" another voice said the voice belonged to Nina.

I struggled to open my eyes but when I eventually did, I found I was in a hospital bed with everyone from Anubis house, even Victor and Trudy looking down at me.

I felt confused "What happened?" I asked my voice sounded quieter then usual

"Your dad stabbed you" Mick replied he looked pale, maybe from shock

Then I remembered, I remembered it all.

It was quiet for a moment but I couldn't stop myself asking the very important question,

"Have they caught my father?" I asked my voice still sounded quiet so I had to pretty much yell to get the words out,

"Yes they have, they caught him just after you arrived here it actually didn't take that long" Amber said

I smiled, she was right of course.

Apparently after I had been taken to hospital, 2 police cars had showed up at Anubis house.

They had the video that Nina had taped as evidence and had the right to place my father in jail.

"You have some amazing friends" an unfamiliar vouce said

I looked up too see a nurse looking down at me "You were very lucky if your friends hadn't tried to break the door down and succeeded then you would proberly be dead"

I was surprised by this and I still am to think that I would be dead if they hadn't broken a door was rather scary.

Jerome, Alfie and Mick looked a littly cocky at this point.

"Well I have some great news…you are being discharged this afternoon"The nurse said,

I smiled even though I had been asleep for most of it I couldn't wait to leave the hospital.

And so the afternoon came very slowly I was forced to eat the disgusting hospital food and lie in bed pretty much all day.

I know that doesn't sound so bad, but I just wanted to go back to Anubis house.

The afternoon did eventually come and I leaped with joy when I saw the taxi sent for me

Whe I arrived back at the house the guys gave me a welcome home party it was a blast even though I didn't get to try much of the cake Mick and Alfie ate most of it.

When I started dancing with Nina, it was a slow song so she rested her head on my shoulder and I put my hands on her waist,

She kissed me at that point and I kissed her back. The others cheered in the background and we both laughed.

The next day Uncle Ade became mine and Hannah's legal guardian and ever since the prom everything was perfect…. Or so I thought

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Hannah walked down the narrow hallways off the jail, a guard walked just behind her

She felt bad for what she was about to do but she knew she must.

She finally reached the end of the row of cells but stopped dead in front of the very last cell.

Inside the cell was a man and woman sitting on their individual beds.

"Hannah?" the man asked,

The sixteen year old glanced over to her father and mother.

Mrs Rutter had gone to court to see if she was going to get a jail sentence.

She was found guilty but didn't have anywhere near as long a sentance as her husband.

"Can we have a little privacy?" Hannah asked the guard he nodded before he opened the door to the right of her and took a seat and began waiting for her to finish talking.

Hannah grabbed the keys she had stolen from the guard out of her pocket before trying to unlock the door,

"What are you doing?" Mr Rutter asked trying to look at what she was doing

"Letting you go" she replied tears formed in her eyes as she kept twisting the individual keys in the lock.

"Why?" Mrs Rutter asked

Hannah stopped what she was doing and glared at her parents

"I hate you for beating Fabian" she said fixing them daggers "But I don't want you in jail either" she returned to the padlock and eventually she found the right key.

The cell door swung open before Hannah said "I never want to see you again, you understand"

She stood aside as she watched her parents get off the cell beds and walk up to the door

"Bye" Hannah said

She watched her parents run out of the jail

Was this a bad decision? She thought.

It proberly was

**DUN DUN DUNNNN**

**So Hannah set her parents free, this is where the sequel I mentioned earlier comes in.**

**Should I make another where Fabian's mother and Father come's back or should I just leave it here?**

**A poll is on my profile it closes on the 5th January or if I recieve 5 votes on one option**

**Thanks all of you that reviewed and please vote on the poll **

**Bye **


	14. News on sequel

**Hayy this is an update on whether im doing a sequel...**

**I have 7 votes to 1 on the poll so im going to make a sequel **

**Its going to be called "The Return" and will be realised tonight (well im from britain so it might be in the afternoon for you)**

**Please read it and tell me what you think, thanks all of you who have reviewed this story and if you liked this story hopefully you will like the sequel too **

**-NJ7009 **


End file.
